Ppgz and Rrbz adventure
by Tater.the.psycho.cat
Summary: This is a story about the powerpuffs and rowdyruffs meet new friends and new rivals in fighting for justice and fighting for evil. This is my first story so the summary might suck but please read!


Bad_Boy_Red is online  
Blond_Boy_Blue is online  
Bad_Bannana_Green is online

BBR: Yo, what should we do with the girls later?  
BBG: Yeah, I want to go on a three-way date!  
BBB: Wow, that's not as perverted as u usually think Butch.  
BBR: Ya I agree with both of u, but where?  
BBB: Miyako likes clothes.  
BBG: Kaoru likes sports and hates dresses  
BBR: Momoko loves sweets and dresses.  
BBB: I KNOW THE PERFECT PLACE!  
BBR+BBG: WHERE?!  
BBB: The mall!  
Hyper Blossom Fan is online  
Rolling Bubbles Fan is online  
Powdered Buttercup Fan is online  
RBF: Hey, how are u guys?  
HBF: Good, you?  
PBF: Awww the peverted stalkers are on! Other than that good, u? Takeshi what's up with the name?  
BBG: Guess who we are! And I was eating a Bannana at the time!  
RBF: BBG is Takeshi, BBR is Akira, and BBB is Hikaru!  
BBB: Miyako!  
RBF: What?  
BBB: Can u come to the mall with me and my buds later?  
RBF: Mall...sorry I have other plans  
BBB: Then some other time?  
RBF: Sure! :)  
BBG: Good job bro!  
BBR: Ya you go dude u didn't chicken out!  
HBF: MIYAKO I have a huge prob. come over here NOW!  
RBF: Code name?  
HBF: Your favorite dress is green and ur favorite shoes are magenta!  
RBF: I'll be there ASAP.  
PBF: I'll come 2 I have nothin better to do  
PBF, HBF, BBF is offline  
BBG: Awww come on we didn't get to ask 'em  
BBR: Ya lets go find out where they live!  
BBB: Strange taste in clothes...  
The RRBZ is offline  
Is online  
Hello?  
Is offline

THE NEXT DAY AT 9:30 a.m.

Is online  
Hello?  
Hyper Blossom Fan is online  
Rolling Bubbles Fan is online  
Powdered Buttercup Fan is online  
HBF: Hi guys.  
RBF: Hi Momoko, Hi Kaoru!  
PBF: Yo suph  
The RRBZ is online  
BBB: Hi Miyako  
RBF: Hi Boomer  
BBR: Yo Momoko wanna go out with me?  
HBF: With u, no! :)  
BBR: Meanie!  
Don't be mean to him...  
BBG: WHAT THE?!  
HBF: Who are u?!  
I don't think a name is necessary...  
RBF: But it is..  
I don't think it is...  
BBB: What should we call it? :)  
I am not an IT I am a female...  
BBR: How about Lil?  
BBB: Lily  
RBF: Rosey  
HBF: Rose  
PBF: Janeatte.  
One of u actually said my name...creepy...-_-...  
HBF: Ha, so u do have a name!  
Duh, my name given to thou by my mother and father...  
PBF: Ok one really old english and 2 Janeatte?  
No  
BBR: wat should we call HER!  
Lily would be fine...  
BBR: so one in Boomers life he was right?!  
BBB: can I call u Lil Lily?  
Sure...  
RBF: that's a really cute name!  
LL: sure, so Momoko what was our homework in science?  
HBF: Hahn? Ur in my class?!  
LL: yes even though I never go to school I always do my homework and someone takes it to the school for me...  
BBR: wat must I do to make u love me Momoko?  
HBF: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE GUYS LIKE U I LOVE ENGLISH GENTLEMEN AND POETS AND-  
BBR: Lily teach me to make Momoko love me!  
LL: I don't have to and do u like blossom?  
BBR: No way I love Momoko not that HAG  
LL: U know they r the same age...right?...  
BBR: Ya so?  
LL: here's a little tip, if u are calling someone the same age as ur love than ur calling ur love a hag...  
BBR: I am sorry my love I didn't know I promise thee I'll be very good to thou *imitating a English dude.*  
HBF: it's still a big N.O!... Weirdo...Aww the adding dots at the end is contiguous!  
LL: u shouldn't be mean to him, he is just a natural idiot, he can't help it...  
HBF: ha u even got pewned by a girl who doesn't no u! Hahahahahahahaha  
LL: so umm...u no the PPGZ?  
HBF: of course!  
LL: I no their secret identity  
RBF: don't tell them they'll kill them and I don't want any of them to die!  
LL: The truth is I like a rrbz and really look up to one of the ppgz  
PBF: who do u like?  
BBR: she loves me for I am awesome  
HBF: cause ur stupid more like it...  
BBG: no me cause of my coolness  
PBF: More like pervertedness  
BBB: no me for my kindness  
RBF: actually that one is true...  
(The RRBZ are fighting)  
PBF: anyone got popcorn?  
(Lil Lily is getting angry)  
LL: WILL U SHUT UP I CAN HEAR U FROM MY HOUSE! :(  
*Kaoru drops a piece of popcorn* I can hear 'em 2... And that's new...  
RBF: Why is ur color black and font different Lily?  
LL: because I couldn't use the color white I decided on a elegant black...  
(The RRBZ stop fighting)  
HBF: take a chill pill  
LL: no hapi pills pls...  
PBF: y u allergic to happiness?  
LL: no I hate turning into water!...  
PBF: WHAT?  
LL: HAPI pills turn u into water  
RBF: that sounds cool!  
LL: it feels weird...  
BBR: tell us, who do u like?!  
LL: Thats a secret...  
* Boomer is about to hang himself *  
LL: thanks for the info nene...  
BBR: Boomer is actually is gonna hang himself!  
RBF: I'll go on a date with him if he doesn't do it!  
* Boomer is having second thoughts *  
BBB: do u mean it?  
RBF: yes but not now tomorrow  
* BBB is happy and kissed a pic. of RBF *  
BBB: how did it know?!  
LL: it's mine, my parents installed it so no one would commit suicide again...  
HBF: AGAIN?!  
LL: yes...  
HBF: who did that?  
LL: my parents passed away a week after installation and Rosey did...  
BBR: u new lil sis?!  
LL: yes...she was my best friend...  
BBG: ur little Lil rose the nerd who lived across the street from us!  
LL: Sii...  
BBB: huh?  
LL: wi, Sii, hii, yes, ya, sure, YES!...  
BBG: yo Kaoru, I gotta tell ya something  
PBF: wat?  
LL: I no wats goin on...  
BBG: do u wanna go to a soccer game with me?  
PBF: SOCCER, YA!  
LL: wow...  
RBF: wat?  
* Butch is doing a victory dance and it sucks *  
LL: ha I can dance better than u!...  
BBG: no u can't!  
LL: DDR American champion, Just Dance 3 champion and graduated at break-dancing 101 at the age of 10!...  
BBG: I admit defeat  
BBB: wow America!  
RBF: wow that's awesome Lily!  
HBF: ya! Can u teach me pretty please with cherries on top!?  
RBF: How much cherries?  
BBR: teach me as well pls?  
BBG: wow he said pls  
BBB: i now that's rare!  
LL: Sure, I'll meetcha after school on Monday...  
HBF: YAY! Thanks!  
LL: I'll charge u though...  
HBF: NOOOOO!  
BBR: with wat?  
LL: Money, jewelry, stuffed animals, cookies, cakes, cooking ingredients and stuff like that...  
HBF: ok I'll pay with ingredients  
BBR: I'll pay with beads!  
RBF: beads?  
LL: Oh so I can make jewelry!...  
BBR: I'm a genius ain't I?  
LL: in some subjects -_-...  
BBB: ur as nice as ever Lil Lily!  
* Lily is blushing and looks cute in Momoko's opinion *  
HBF: wow she must be really cute!  
RBF: like a bunny! :|)  
PBF: wat about in my opinion?  
* Please take this quiz and find out *  
PBF: will I go offline?  
* Sadly, yes until you finish *  
PBF: O.K. be right back  
Powdered Buttercup Fan is offline  
BBG: I get to go to a soccer match with Kaoru  
LL: More like a DATE to a soccer match with her!...  
HBF: don't be so blunt  
BBB: Good job bro  
BBG: huh I didn't think that way -/-  
BBR: ya right bro nice joke!  
LL: he's a terrible actor...-_-...  
* Aw he looks so innocent and adorable *  
LL: send me the pic...  
* ok Lil lily bug *  
BBR: hahahaha Lil Lily bug hahahaha *cough*  
LL: my parents put up 1.5 hundred firewalls and I can't change it's data for 2 years...:(...  
BBG: sorry about bringing it up Brick apologize!  
BBR: NO I don't wanna!  
* sorry I brought up bad memories didn't I? *  
LL: yes...  
5 minutes later  
HBF: sooo wat is everyone doing later?  
LL: nothing...  
RRBZ: CARNIVAL!  
RBF: can I come?!  
Powdered Buttercup Fan is online  
PBF: wat did I miss?  
BBG: Kaoru wanna go to the carnival with us later?  
PBF: sure wait WHAT?!  
HBF: we're going 2  
PBF: fine I'll go  
LL: be right bak ...  
* Lil Lily is gonna eat ravioli with marinara sauce *  
HBF: isn't that Italian  
BBR: yes it is,  
LL: bak...  
HBF: hey can I come over?  
BBR: me 2?  
RBF+BBB: us 2  
LL: sure, I'll have to clean up though...  
PBF+BBG: me 2  
LL: sure...  
Lil Lily is offline (cleaning)  
HBF: YAY! We can play at Lily's house  
PBF: wait where does she live?  
RBF: I don't know...it really is contagious  
* I'd tell u but... *  
HBF: pls computer?  
* call me Lil Lily's mom she still lives across the street from the rowdyruffs*  
HBF: I don't know where they live!  
RBF: I do...  
HBF: how  
RBF: boomer took me there once  
BBB: she said she was hungry and we were near by.  
PBF: sure -_-  
RBF: wat r u thinking of?  
RBF: oh nothing just U being at a boys house!  
RBF: wats rong with that  
PBF: oh nothing if it was me but U that's endangered rare  
Lil Lily is online  
HBF: Hey Lily!  
LL: what?...  
HBF: hi  
LL: u guys can come over here now...what would u guys like to eat when ur here and how long will it take?...  
HBF: about 15 minutes and sweets!  
RBF: no 20 and salad!  
PBF: if we hurry 10 minutes and breakfast  
BBR: I want ravioli!  
BBG+BBB: Us 2 !  
LL: so 20 to the max, ravioli, sweets, salad, breakfast?  
Everyone: ya!  
LL: how about caisadeas, brownies, ravioli and my special eggs with ham and bacon?...  
Everyone: ok  
Lil Lily is offline ( baking)  
BBB: Miyako u gather the girls in one place and then lead them here.  
BBR: wow Boomer u can be smart wen u want 2?  
RBF: ok girls lets meet at THAT cake and candy shop then head to the boys place  
THE PPGZ FANS are offline  
BBR: well let's get ready for the ppgzf and Lil Lily's  
BBG: So casual yet handsomely fancy?  
BBB: ya!  
The RRBZ are offline  
Outside the chat at Lily's  
MISS LILY HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL UR FRIENDS GET HERE?  
LL: 19 minutes maidy  
OK  
At the cake/candy shop, 9:10  
Miyako: Hi guys!  
Momoko: Hi Miyako, wow your dress is really cute!  
Miyako: I like your outfit too!  
*Kaoru comes skateboarding with her new hat and regular outfit*  
Momoko: love the hat K-chan  
Kaoru: thanks -_-  
Miyako: what type of cake and candy should we buy?  
Momoko: I know! *pulls out iPad*  
Miyako: what r u doing?  
Momoko: signing in and asking the comp- Lil Lily's mom what type  
Kaoru: good idea it must be a special day  
* Momoko iPad starts shaking rapidly*  
Kaoru: WTF?!  
*what can I help u with miss Momoko?*  
Momoko: we are gonna bring some candy and cakes wat type would Lily like?  
*she loves cherries and chocolate and flowers got to go before she finds out I'm talking to u*  
* Momoko puts iPad away*Momoko: so dark forest cake and some taffy?  
Miyako: ya lets buy 3 of each  
Kaoru: we should buy more than 1 type of cake and candy.  
Miyako: ya ur right how about some pudding?  
Momoko: the super hero?  
Kaoru: super man?  
Momoko: America?  
Miyako: pudding the food. -_-'  
Kaoru+Momoko: ok sure!  
After buying the food  
Miyako: I think we bought more than we should have.  
Momoko: no I bought everything I wanted * carrying 3 bags full of sweets*  
Kaoru: that's for everyone right?  
Momoko: sure...;)  
Miyako: we should hurry to the boys house!  
Kaoru: let bike/skateboard/scooter there  
Momoko: good idea  
At the boys house, 9:24  
Akira: shower check, hair check, hat check, smell good check, wearing some cool clothes check, I'm ready!  
Hikaru: then spray the house with air freshener! I'm still brushing my hair!  
Akira: fine! But y?  
Takeshi: because Miyako said it stank last time she came here, right?  
Hikaru: yes! And I finished my hair check, now I need to change! now I look smart, brick I told u to spray air freshener! *grabs 3 bottles of air freshener* butch u spray with the mountain scented one, brick cinnamon, and I'll spray with waterfall  
Akira: y?!  
Takeshi: do u want them to think we're pigs?!  
Akira: good point  
*boys spray house with air freshener until they here knocking on the door*  
Hikaru: hurry quickly untangle ur hair brick, COMING!  
Miyako: hiiii! We have arrived!  
Momoko: can we come in?  
Akira: u can enter my house any time babe ;)  
*girls enter the house*  
Miyako: smells better than last time.  
Kaoru: who is wearing the axe?  
Takeshi: that would be me ;)  
Hikaru: I wonder what Lily looks like now?  
Akira: probably uglier than last time we saw her!  
Takeshi: well she was cute back then  
Hikaru: ya ur right now that I think about it  
Momoko: who knew she still lived across the street from u guys.  
*knocking on the door*  
Takeshi: who is it?!  
Maidy: I am Miss Lily's maid-bot, I was sent here to take u there!  
Miyako: who made you?!  
Momoko: was it dexter?  
Maidy: miss Lily re-built me after my arms were cut off, I now breathe CO2 and produce oxygen.  
Momoko: that is gross and cool!  
Kaoru: talk about invirmently friendly and butch move ur hand before I chop it off!  
*come on children miss Lily is waiting*  
After arriving at Lil Lily's house, 9:30 am  
Lily: I'll be down in a minute! Mom, Dad, lil sis, show them to the living room so they can sit down! AND RONALD LEAVE!  
Ronald: why, I can learn more about u if I stay and-  
Lily: I said leave Ronald! * someone falls down the stairs*  
Ronald: but Lily-chan! I-  
*huge wrench hits his head*  
Ronald: ha that won't stop me!  
Lily: bodyguard destroyers get him! And put 19 level 13's firewalls up! And upgrade security 2!  
Miyako: is this normal?  
*little girl comes running in*  
Lil Sis: hi I'm Lil sis and it only happens 1 time a month.  
Momoko: r u human?  
Lil Sis: nope! I'm a android I used to be human but then something bad happened and I get updated every time I find out y I'm no longer human.  
Lily: I'll be down in a minute or two!  
Lil Sis: KK onii-chan!  
Hikaru: tell us more about your family that u know about  
Lil Sis: Onii-chan is really pretty and really smart  
Akira: why do I get the feeling she'd say that?  
Lil Sis: and really strong, but a clutz at some-not-very-important times  
Takeshi: is she good with people?  
Lil Sis: no, she is not very sociable and always works on something in her room...  
Kaoru: who is she dexters twin sister  
Lil Sis: no she is really smart, smarter than him!  
*hears foot steps on the stairs*  
Lil Sis: she must be coming down the stairs lets go!  
Miyako: ok!  
At the bottom of the stairs  
*Trip*  
?: yowee  
Momoko: yaui where?  
*a little girl falls on top of akira and Takeshi*  
?: Ow I'm so so sorry, I tripped...over...my wr-rench*the little girl gets off of them*  
Hikaru: are u guys ok?  
Takeshi: what do u think?!  
Akira: that girl just landed on top of us!  
Momoko: who r u?  
Lil Sis: onii-chan! R u ok?  
Lily: I'm ok Nii-chan  
Everyone: ur Lily?!  
Lily: yes...  
*The rowdy ruff boys get angry*  
Hikaru: there is no way-  
Takeshi: that u r-  
Akira: THE CUTE LIL LILY WE KNEW 4 years ago!  
Lily: well I am, Akira, Takeshi, Hikaru.  
Lil Sis: no bullying big sis, she only looks this way because she was in the kitchen cooking!  
Lily: if u get thirsty I made some smoothies...  
Momoko: we brought cakes and candy!  
Kaoru: and someone got carried away...*cough*momoko  
Momoko: no I didn't  
Lily: I think u did...if u want u can sleep-over and we can have the eggs for breakfast  
Kaoru: u actually made eggs!  
Lily: yes...  
Kaoru: I'll call my parents and ask! U gotta phone?  
Lily: ya ill go grab it!*grabs box and takes phone out* I just made it yesterday it's a touch screen and voice activated.  
Kaoru: that is so COOL!  
*calls parents and goes into living room*  
Momoko: I want one!  
Lily: I'll make some for u guys later.  
Everyone but Kaoru: really?!  
Lily: ya wat do u want the cases to have on them?  
Momoko: I want one with a cute pink strap and-  
Lily: ikuto, soul, kyo, inuyasha, death the kid, maka, and u guys r the only people that can be on them.  
Momoko: I'll have one with everyone on it!  
Miyako: I want one baby blue with bubbles and bunnies on them!  
Hikaru: I want one that's blue with Bubbles on it  
Takeshi: I want a green one with sports and Kaoru on it!  
Akira: red with awesome stuff on it!  
Momoko+Lily: PRUSSIA?! *laughing rapisly*  
*boys r confused*  
Momoko: I've finally found a fellow otaku!  
Lily: me 2 everyone thought I was crazy! *Lily is laughing with a smile and its not an annoying laugh that princess has, it's a cute laugh and looks innocent*  
Momoko: do u like sweets?  
Lily: I love sweets!  
Akira: now I know y Momoko reminded me of someone  
Momoko: I also want a picture of u on it- in a Sakura pink dress!  
*Lily is now blushing*  
Akira: holy -!  
Hikaru: She looks so cute wen she blushes!  
Miyako: I'm leaving, who ever doesn't want to stay come with me now!  
Lil Sis: why? No swearing onee-red-chan!  
Akira: big brother?!  
Lil Sis: ya u r onee-red-chan, Hikaru is onee-blue-chan, and Takeshi is onee-green-kun!  
Takeshi: what why?!  
Hikaru: I'll stay and why!  
Akira: maybe someone made her this way...  
Lily: u remember nothing now do u, I used to call u that wen we were younger!  
Hikaru: o ya...  
Takeshi: I remember now, it was kind of annoying but cute  
Momoko: got any photos with the boys?  
Lily: of course, they bring back good memories from the past...  
Miyako: I guess I'll stay can we see them?  
Lily: sure ill go grab 'em, while I find them call ur families to see if u can sleep over  
Kaoru: I can sleep over!  
Momoko: ok I'll call my parents now!*grabs phone*  
Miyako: Awww wat a cute kitty*picks up a black cat*  
*the cat jumps down and runs to Akira*  
Akira: I don't know y but I hate cats...  
Cat: mreooooow  
Miyako: I see...  
Hikaru: u understand cats? *thinks funny so can Bubbles*  
Miyako: aww ya a little...  
Lily: Lizzie come here girl!  
*cat runs upstairs and kicks something that starts a cd and it sang I wanna party from the Rio movie soundtrack*  
Akira: I see she still likes this kind of music...'  
*lily sings the girl blue birds solo part*  
Takeshi: still a good singer...'  
Lil sis: onii-chan should take a bit of ur DNA  
Kaoru: y?  
Lil Sis: then she can make sure u don't die like we did*lil sis is in a gothic mood*  
Kaoru: she can do that?  
Lil Sis: ya she did that to my friend from school, she was shot repeatedly and sis operated on her and she is still alive, just because of that one day she slept over!  
Kaoru: sure...-_  
Lil Sis: no really she made it so my friend was like her now she is a re-  
Lily: Lil sis can u come up here!  
Lil Sis: sissy heard I better go help her bye! Coming onii-sama!  
*Lil sis went upstairs*  
Momoko: I wonder wat she was gonna say?  
Kaoru: probably read really fast or something  
Miyako: she did say really a lot  
Hikaru: it might not help, but lily can regenerate  
Momoko: really?!  
Miyako: how do u know?  
Akira: dude don't say anymore or else lily might do something bad to us!  
Takeshi: she doesn't scare me!  
Hikaru: ya!  
Takeshi: on the night her family was murdered!  
Miyako: how?  
Hikaru: stabbed repeatedly I think  
*new song| Cupid shuffle*  
Momoko: how did she live  
Takeshi: no clue but she came to Akira's house crying.  
Akira: that was the first time I've ever seen her actually crying for real  
Momoko: for real?  
Hikaru: ya she sometimes held 1 person plays for us and sometimes we joined in to have a show for the neiborhood  
Momoko: I once saw a play around here, now that I think about it there was 3 girls and 3 boys  
Miyako: I saw that 2! A orange haired girl like her Lil sis, a Sakura haired girl like lily, and a girl with white hair like snow. and boys who were cuter than them *points to Akira Takeshi and Hikaru*  
Kaoru: I wouldn't be surprised I saw that 2. It was like a super hero play, wat was it about again exactly?  
Akira: 3 sisters who were flower spirits and us, as element spirits, they were good and really girly exempt for the white haired girl named zantedeschia, calla Lily's scientific name, she likes the name rose better though, and the Lil sis's name is nymphaea which means um...  
Hikaru: which means water lily, and Lily's real name, Lilium, which means-  
Takeshi: hahahaha Lilium hahahaha  
Hikaru: WHICH MEANS Madonna. Akira was the fire element, I was the water and Takeshi was the ummm...  
Takeshi: I was the earth element-  
Akira: he controlled everything but the other elements and flowers  
*new song: freak the freak out by Victoria justice*  
Takeshi: we were the bad guys, and the flower spirits wanted to stop us from burning a forest where there grandparents lived in so they came and literally actually in the play controlled their flower names plant and built a wall so we couldn't get through and ummm...  
Momoko: then Akira used actual fire to burn the flowers down! And then they controlled more flowers and it went around u and u fell asleep after the pink haired one played her flute, the black one played her clarinet, and the orange one played her mini harp!  
Miyako: now I remember that was so funny, so Akira did u use actual fire from thin air?  
Akira: no pfft how could I do that a just grabbed a mini flame thrower!  
Hikaru: but we weren't acting when we fell asleep.  
Kaoru: weren't we talking about Lily's family die?  
Momoko: oh ya sorry we got side tracked  
Kaoru: So she was actually crying wat after that?  
Hikaru: she kept saying" they're died, mommy,daddy, and Lil sissy's are died waaa"  
Momoko: wow she doesn't look like that now.  
Takeshi: well 4 1/2 years after ur family dies is a pretty long time to get used to it  
Lil Sis: I'm not died I'm right here! I'm not died I'm not ur lying  
Suddenly a knife thrown by Lily was in "Lil sis" chest  
Lily: looks like I got cared away with the hearing ability  
Lily picked up her sister and carried her up the stairs  
Momoko: I'm scared!  
Akira: don't worry Momoko I'll protect u!  
Miyako: was that an actual knife it looked more like a dart?  
Kaoru: no clue I'll ask her wen she comes down  
Hikaru: how r u not scared?!  
Kaoru: she might not have killed her sister just knocked her out with a shot  
Miyako: but she is not human  
Hikaru: she's always scared me..  
Lily walks down the stairs with a little box 9:45  
Miyako: those must be her ashes!  
Lil sis runs down the stairs with a white haired girl.  
Kaoru: who's the white haired girl?  
Lily: o sorry I forgot to introduce u guys to everyone! The white haired girl is calla lily for short call her rose, and Lil sis the orange haired one is water lily she likes to be called Lil sis and nymphaea which is her real name, why do u like being called that?  
Nymphaea: because it would give a hint, I LOVE SWIMMING and water and flowers!  
Lily: ok, my name is Lilium, pls call me Lily, and that's my parents*points to a blond woman and a brunette father*  
Akira: aren't they dead?!  
Lily: they r androids like nymphaea, they have the same info in there bodies like wen they were alive. And I found the pictures!  
Nymphaea: sis always wipes my memory of the moment I find out how I got in an accident  
Lily: and I didn't kill her I just threw a RME which means robot memory eraser  
Kaoru: why does it look like a knife?  
Lily: the decoration must have fallen off*puts a rose on the RME*  
Momoko: I thought you'd kill us!  
Lily: why would I kill my friends?  
Miyako: u think if we slept over we'd be ur friends?!  
Lily: I-I-I-...  
Momoko: of course I'm ur friend!  
Kaoru: me too  
Miyako: but she killed her sister!  
Momoko: no she wiped her memory  
Miyako: I can't help it I don't trust her!  
Lily: I suck at communicating with humans...  
*miyako tries to run away but nymphaea stops her in a blink in an eye*  
Nymphaea: use the HFR!  
Lily:*puts on glasses* Miyako, feelings, boom, blue, lilies.  
Everyone is confused.  
Lily: *takes off glasses and puts in a strange device* should I read it all out loud or just the feelings?  
Nymphaea: all!  
Lily: Miyako is popular at school and everywhere she goes, loves someone, I'm not saying who, feelings are jealousy, confusion, shock, hatred, and betrayal  
Nymphaea: bullseye I can read it in her eyes  
Lily: the HFR stands for human feelings reader! I made it last night  
Momoko: last night?!  
Lily: yep! I got really bored and I forgot to put up more firewalls so Ronald couldn't enter.  
Akira: still same old Lil lily in her lily pad  
Lily: don't call me that-/-  
Hikaru: aww she's embarrassed! She's so-  
Momoko: CUTE!  
Nymphaea: will u take any of their DNA?  
Lily: only if they want me too  
Akira: do u have our DHA?  
Nymphaea: tuna?  
Lily: yes I have ur DNA, I got it while we were playing detective  
Nymphaea: I thought u hated det-  
Lily: That was before that. I played detective  
Hikaru: and u were good at it!  
Akira: we never said we both did it!  
Takeshi: and ur outfit was so cool  
Lily: -/-  
Hikaru: so did u get the photos?  
Lily: ya there right in here *pulls out a laptop with pictures with 3 boys and 3 girls*  
Momoko: u guys were so cute back then! And I love ur swim suit Lily, it's a two piece that has a really frilly top and bikini bottom! And it's a Sakura PINK!  
Miyako: i like urs nymphaea its a lily blue frilly dress-like swimsuit  
Kaoru: yo rose nice swimsuit, it's a highlight green swimming shorts with a matching shirt.  
Rose: thanks...  
Akira: ahhh she spoke!  
Takeshi: where do u hide all this stuff and wats in the box?  
Lily: just some tea powder I left in my room, did u know my family also needs all the things we need in order to be alive without using a battery? And it's a secret!  
Kaoru: I can sleep over and so can Momoko  
Miyako: I guess I'll sleepover 2 don't judge a book by its cover.  
Akira+Takeshi+Hikaru: we r 2  
Lily: then let's go to my room, nymphaea, rose can u bring the smoothies in for us and put the eggs in the fridge? O and pls bring up a garbage can pls.  
Nymphaea+Rose: Yes onii-sama!  
Lily: thanks Nii-chans, come on everyone follow me to my room! U can take ur shoes off here  
Everyone takes off shoes and goes upstairs, 9:55  
Miyako: wow it's so clean, I can see my reflection!  
Lily: (panting) I do make some good maid-bots and soap.  
Kaoru: robots did this?!  
Lily: of course, I also made construction-bots, bodyguard-bots and pet-bots  
Miyako: pet bots?!  
Lily: u saw Lizzie didn't u?  
Akira: who?  
Lily: the cat...  
Hikaru: yes and Miyako understood it!  
Lily: that was a pet bot  
Momoko: she looked so real  
Lily: that's because I used light metals, real cat organs from cat donors and real fur. At the moment I'm working on- let's go to my room first.  
Lily lead everyone down a dark blue hallway and stopped in front of a pink door with lilies and roses and cherry blossoms on it  
Lily: we are here! And opened the door  
Her room was a white with gray drawings on the wall, blue prints on her light pink desk and her bed was a cat background with ikuto all over it  
Lily: I am currently working on nurse bots and of course my flowers  
Akira: u love ur flowers don't u?  
Lily: of course I do, remember I gave u all flowers the day we first met?  
Hikaru: of course I loved the blue roses.  
Takeshi: ya me too loves the clovers with tye-dye roses!  
Akira: loved the red bouquet lily.  
Momoko: any roses?  
Akira: now that I think about it no, y didn't I get any?  
Lily: because of the flower language!  
Miyako: oh!  
Kaoru: huh?  
Lily: red roses in the flower language mean love  
Kaoru+Akira: ohhhhhhhh  
*Nymphaea comes in with brownies and and Rose brought in fruit smoothies*  
Nymphaea: here are the yummy chocolately brownies!  
Rose: and fruit smoothies! *they sang*  
Lily: thank you Nii-chans!  
Akira: rose u have a nice soprano voice and nymph u have a nice alto voice...  
Rose and nymphaea are blushing!  
Lily:* gives big hug to Rosé and Nymphaea* u 2 r just so cute!  
Rose: shouldn't we pass everything out onii-chan?  
Nymphaea: ya and nice nick name Akira-chan!  
Lily: ya ur right!  
Akira: don't call me Akira-chan!  
Rose gives Akira a strawberry smoothie, Hikaru a blueberry smoothie, Takeshi a green one and lily a pink one  
Nymphaea: onii-chan can we stay?  
Lily: if u want too.  
Rose: I'll grab the girls there smoothies wat type?  
Momoko: strawberry and cherry with peach pls!  
Miyako: blueberry with blackberries pls  
Kaoru: one that'll keep me pumped up until lunch!  
Rose walks out of the room.  
Nymphaea: so brownies anybody?  
Akira: so u gave me red flowers with no roses...  
Momoko: I wish I had some from natsuki-kun...  
Nymphaea: onii-chan later u should show them ur gardens  
Lily: if they want to, but it'll only be for lunch, afternoon tea or dinner.  
Miyako: I wanna go now!  
Kaoru: got any buttercups?  
Lily: in my small flower garden, I have blossoms in my orchard, I also have a Bubbles room and I have a tropical garden a lily garden, a rose garden, and a-  
Nymphaea: and a water flower garden! With a pond and a romantic bridge with lilies growing around it, it's most romantic at night though in my opinion-  
Momoko: can we go there?! Like before bed?! Or even better can we sleep in a garden?  
Lily: ummm... Sure we can sleep in the lily and the boys can sleep in the rose garden..., we can have afternoon tea in the aquatic garden, lunch in the orchard and dinner in the small flowers garden.  
Nymphaea: can we go to the swimming pool?  
Rose comes in with the smoothies and gives them to the girls and had 2 extra cups  
Rose: onii-chan can my and Nymphaea join u guys for the day?  
Lily: sure rose!  
Rose sits next to nymphaea and gives her a blue cup. She drank out of a white cup with blue snow flakes on it  
Miyako: I've been thinking, y did Hikaru ask for a phone case with bubbles on it?  
Nymphaea: let's play truth or dare!  
Rose: sure  
Akira: ok i call going first! Miyako truth or dare?  
Miyako: truth?  
Akira: wat r ur feelings for Hikaru?  
Miyako: i-I-I...pass...  
Takeshi: what should her punishment be?  
Akira: she has to take a sip of Lily's smoothie!  
Hikaru: wat if it has medicine in it  
Nymphaea: it doesn't it only has flower dew and fruit in it!  
Momoko: flowers?  
Takeshi: drinking that would be worse than-Takeshi looks at Lily who is surrounded by a dark aura  
Lily: it's not THAT bad, it's healthier than all of ur combined!  
Akira: drink it! Drink it!  
Miyako: fine! Miyako drank the smoothie. Not half bad. Ok Takeshi truth or dare?  
Takeshi: DARE!  
Miyako: hmmm Momoko, *whisper* what should the dare be? *whisper*  
Momoko: *whisper* how about he has to kiss the girl he likes the most on the cheek *whisper*  
Miyako: u have to kiss the girl u like the most in this room on the cheek!  
Takeshi: Ok, Lily come here!  
Lily: oh I forgot something I have to do be right back. *lily runs out of the room faster than her little sis*  
Akira: she's as fast as ever  
Kaoru: wow she should join track!  
Rose: she only runs that fast when she is embarrassed, wants the reward, scared or sick  
Nymphaea: OR if Ronald comes here wen she is in the shower!  
Kaoru: I'll use her mind reader thing to see wat she's scared of!  
Takeshi: betcha I can make her tell me or my buds before that.  
Momoko: wat r u betting?  
Akira: if we win you'll have to go on dates with us!  
Miyako: if we win u have to tell us every last embarrassing moment and secret u have ever had!  
Lily comes back in. Kaoru: ur on!  
Akira: hey lily wat r u afraid of?  
Lily: it it's a truth or dare I'll answer!  
Takeshi: hey Rose truth or dare?  
Rose: ...truth...  
Takeshi: *whisper* what should her truth be? *whisper*  
Hikaru: *whisper* I don't know her favorite food or something *whisper*  
Takeshi: u have to tell us...um...Akira u say it  
Akira: u have to tell us ... Ur weakness!  
Dark aura surrounds Lily, Rose and a really mischievous aura around Nymphaea appear  
Nymphaea: go ahead tell them!  
Lily: Akira, if she says it I'll personally plan ur funeral.  
Rose:...I love someone...  
Hikaru: who is it someone in this room?  
Rose:...Yes...  
Takeshi: tell us who!  
Rose: it's...-  
Lily: she won't tell someone who barely knows her, u don't know her favorite food, color, cloths and drink!  
Hikaru: I told u! It should have been a fav food or something like that!  
Rose: onii-sama can I go to my room?  
Lily:*nice aura surrounds her* of course u can, Rose.  
Rose leaves room  
Nymphaea: can I go to the pool!?  
Lily: sure nymph-chan.  
Nymphaea: yay!  
Miyako: can I join her?  
Lily: do u want to take aqua with u?  
Nymphaea: u trust me with her?!  
Lily: of course after all she is ur shugo Chara-  
Ran: I'm ran the courageous, sport-loving pink heart shugo chara! And these are my friends!  
Miki: I'm miki the happy artistic blue spade shugo chara!  
Sue: I'm sue the happy, cooking and cleaning loving green clover shugo Chara!  
Dia+Black Dia: I'm Dia I love to sing and do wat my heart says, I'm black Dia same as her but I have more of an evil side instead of a always like that and don't talk much. My sign is a yellow diamond with a black x on it. Mine is a yellow diamond  
Musashi: I am Musashi, I am a samurai and my symbol is a sword  
Rythem: yo I'm rythem I love break-dancing and basketball, my symbol is a basketball or headphones  
Yoru: I'm yoru nyan and I'm a cat and rythem is my best bud!  
Aqua: I'm aqua, I love swimming and my symbol is a mermaid or seashell  
Tomoko: I'm tomoko, rythems twin sister, I love japanese traditional dancing and personality wise am his opposite, my symbol is sakura  
Kusiki: I'm kusiki, I am a king! My symbol is a crown  
Chocolate: I'm chocolate, I love making sweets and eating them, I'm an otaku and my symbol is a manga with a chocolate bar!  
Akira: wat r they?  
Lily: they are my shugo Chara, except for aqua and chocolate, they're my Lil sisters shugo Chara  
Kaoru: chocolate reminds me of u and Momoko...  
Lily: chocolate is Roses shugo chara and aqua is nymphaeas  
Mojo enters through a window  
Mojo: what r ur boys u at a girls house?!  
Hikaru: Awww it's mojo jojo!  
Momoko: where's the bathroom?  
Nymphaea: the room with a shower on the door!  
Lily: I seem to have drank all my smoothie, would u like a refill of ur tea nymphaea?  
Nymphaea: yes I'll get it myself while I show Momoko the bathroom!  
Kaoru+miyako: we have to go as well!  
The girls leave, what the boys r doing  
Akira: dude we r in our disguises and it's Lily's house  
Hikaru: and we are staying the night, confessing to the girls we like, and going to the carnival!  
Takeshi: and getting free food! And u dolls-  
Akira: pls tell no one!  
Ran: Lily already knew ever since u first became villains though, we'll keep it a secret from the other girls ?  
Miki: it's not important for them to no so sure.  
Hikaru: thanks!  
With the ppgz  
Momoko: HYPER BLOSSOM!  
Miyako: ROLLING BUBBLES!  
Kaoru: POWDERED BUTTERCUP!  
All: POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!  
Blossom: let's hurry!  
Bubbles: k blossom!  
*fly to mojo jojo*  
With Lily and her Lil sisters  
Lily: Elegant Dancer  
Rose: Silent Dasher  
Nymphaea: Swimming Diala  
All: Pretty Smart Girls  
Dancer: let's hurry for people to know about us!  
Dasher: if its ur wish ok!  
Diala: KK sis!  
*The PSG fly to mojo and arrive at the same time as the ppgz.*  
Blossom: who r u guys?  
Buttercup: I like the green one, I wish I could wear pants instead of this skirt!  
Bubbles: really I like the orange one, her outfit is cute!  
Blossom: I like the orange one 2, but that's because she has her hair in a ponytail like mine.  
Dancer: I'm Elegant Dancer  
Dasher: Silent Dasher...  
Diala: And I'm swimming Diala!  
Dasher and Diala: we r the pretty smart girls!  
Akira: lame name-_-  
Mojo: new heros! No fair 6 against 1 is never fair!  
Dasher: shut up monkey, I'm not even gonna attack...  
Diala: we r hear to listen to dancer!  
Dancer: graceful violin-midnight worker.*pulls out and plays violin*  
Mojo: wat a lovely song*falls asleep*  
Dancer: take care of him pls, Diala...  
Diala: ok! Butterfly net-clean up!*pulls out orange butterfly net and butterflies take mojo to his lab*  
Dasher: Flower Parody! *pulls out a water pot and makes room smell better and fixes window*  
Dancer: we will take our leave now, I have a pie in the oven.  
Blossom: wait I thought we were the heros in this town, find ur own town to save!  
Dasher: did u say we have to leave town because u don't know a thing about cooperation!?  
We can stay if we want u aren't the boss's of us! :(  
Dancer: dasher we must hurry before the pie burns...  
Diala: goodbye power-slow-puffs!  
The PSG leave and then Lily and nymphaea come back with there tea and smoothie.  
Lily: wat did we miss?  
Nymphaea: wow it's the powerpuffs what r they doing in our house? Can I have ur autographs?  
Blossom: of course u can, little girl  
Nymphaea gets a dark aura  
Nymphaea: I'm not a little girl I'm turning 12 next month!  
Lily: calm down nymphaea.  
Buttercup: sorry for calling ur a kid, nymph-something  
Nymphaea: NymphAEA, the PSG can say it correctly...  
Bubbles: u know those fakes?!  
Lily: who do u think gave them their name?  
Blossom: I don't know we made ours!  
Nymphaea: if sis gives them there name then it's true-  
Phantom of the opera medley interrupts her  
Lily: ROSE WE CAN HEAR UR MUSIC!  
Rose: NOT MY MUSIC IT'S THE RECORDING OF U PLAYING ALL AT ONCE, IM MAKING IT A MEDLEY, DOESN'T IT SOUND NICE?  
Akira: wat beautiful music, u played this lily?  
Lily: yes it was part of Roses homework to make a medley of music, so I played a lot of music when I felt like it and she recorded it I guess.  
Blossom: we will be taking our leave now.  
The powerpuffs leave and the girls walk in  
Miyako: whose playing the guitar and violin?  
Takeshi: it's a recording of lily playing her music that rose recorded.  
Kaoru: we saw the powerpuffs leaving with a sour look on there faces wat happened, did u look up there skirts?  
Hikaru: I didn't look up bubbles skirt a was admiring that photo on the wall!  
Nymphaea: o I think they met the pretty smart girls and didn't get to show off.  
Lily: my favorite is Elegant Dancer, she is a lovely dancer...  
Akira: I wish I could see her dance, she only played a violin song...  
Takeshi: and I wish I could see that dasher girls underwear...  
*suddenly they here a huge crashing sound*  
Rose: u pervert that's not right! don't say that!  
Hikaru: y does she say that?  
Lily: oh look a note it says- u boys need to clean my house, and make sure the fridge is full...mojo. U work for him or something?*acts clueless*  
Akira: ya he pays us so we can eat more-  
Takeshi: and so we can buy toys!  
Hikaru: *whisper* thanks for the excuse *whisper*  
Lily: *whisper* dont whisper to me Miyako will get jealous and no prob *whisper*. Yo cleaning bots clean mojos house!  
Miyako: so lily Takeshi still has to kiss ur cheek.  
Takeshi: thanks for reminding me Miyako!*kisses Lily's cheek*  
Lily: thanks a lot Miyako  
Miyako: so wat do these "shugo Chara" do  
Ran: I'll show u character change!  
A pink heart appears in Lily's hair  
Lily: hi, I love this, it's so fun! I've always wanted to have more friends over!  
Pink heart vanishes  
Lily: that was the most terrifying think I've ever done  
Miyako: wow when u character change ur so different  
Lily: that's wat a character change is dude  
Miyako: sure  
Lily: *-that means annoyed  
Hikaru: no fighting pls  
Takeshi: no let them it'll be a chick fight!  
Miyako: ur not that pretty, ur fashion sense sucks and ur not smart  
Lily: yoru! My heart unlock!  
*yoru enters egg, then body and a new outfit is on lily*  
Miyako: wat the?!  
Lily: Black Lynx! *attacks Miyako* no one says I'm not smart!*miyakos compacter in belt comes off when lily claws her and then she changes back to normal lily*  
Lily: sorry*has devil wings of back* Rolling Bubbles  
Miyako transforms in front of everyone  
Momoko: wat?!  
Akira: ur rolling bubbles!?  
Hikaru: NOOOOOO!  
Kaoru: wen did that happen, Miyako ur rolling bubbles?!  
Miyako: I'll kill u lily!*tries to attack lily but lily counter attacks by grabbing her neck and slamming her into the ground*  
Lily: now u better shut up, and I'll let u go, or I eliminate u  
Hikaru: pls stop lily  
Lily: my names not lily I'm ill lily!  
Nymphaea: Ill stop that you'll hurt her!  
A little shugo Chara with a devilish appearance appears  
Ill: aww but this is fun! Oh well *devil wings vanish*  
Lily: I'm sorry Miyako, I didn't mean to, I got angry, character transformed and then I character transformed without giving ill permission to and I'm re-  
Miyako turns back: I DON'T CARE! U STILL DID IT I HATE U!  
Momoko: Miyako chill ok  
Miyako: no!  
Lily: *cat ears and tail appear* yo chill it peeps!  
Akira: u r now our bro!  
Lily:*cat stuff disappear and headphones are on her neck* cool bro*headphones disappear* can u guys go to ur rooms now?  
All shugo Chara: only if u sing remedy by the little boots!  
Lily starts sing remedy  
Akira: her voice has gotten better...  
Lily stops singing: now will u?  
All shugo Chara except Dia: ok!  
Dia: I'm staying because of truth and dare to make sure no one is lying...  
Tomoko: rythem and yoru went in my room character change!  
Lily has a Sakura in her hair: boys come here now  
Rythem walks to her calmly and yoru slowly came over  
Lily: u r grounded no fish or basketball for a week!  
Yoru and rythem: noooo  
Lily: now to ur rooms!*sakura vanishes*  
Akira: wow, she is really scary like that!  
Lily: so want to go any where in my house?  
Miyako: map!  
Lily: behind u  
Takeshi: wow ur prepared aren't u?  
Lily: of course!  
Miyako: I want to go to the garden and cute animal farm  
Kaoru: gym and kitchen pls  
Momoko: anime and manga rooms, lets go now!  
Lily: at 11:30 we will have lunch it is now 10:45, so everyone can go anywhere they want on the maps Miyako ur partner is Hikaru, Momoko is with Akira and Takeshi with Kaoru.  
Akira: no thank u I'd rather be ur partner lily.  
Lily: ok Momoko stay in the anime hall ok?  
Momoko: fine by me!  
Lily: follow me!  
They walk a bit then stop  
Lily: ok Kaoru, Takeshi this is the kitchen u can tell be the frying pan, I'll be bak later to take u to the gym later and after that the garden for lunch. Two words: *in a British ascent* good luck  
Kaoru and Takeshi walk in and the others walk on.  
Momoko: doctor who!  
Akira: who?  
Lily: the doctor, he's a time lord and all  
Akira I hate doctors...  
Miyako: what about a garden?  
Lily: everyone is going to them so u have to stay in the cute animal farm, and we're here.*pushes Miyako and Hikaru into the room with bunnies on it*  
Momoko: trying to pair them up  
Lily: no, Hikaru isn't ready for a girl friend for a while.  
Nymphaea: I'll join Momoko in the anime hall then she can't get lost, u guys can do whatever  
Akira: thanks I don't wanna go to the anime hall, I want some pizza and read a good book  
Lily: pizza and a book... How about some juice and a book?  
Akira: how about a yes and a date with Momoko-  
Akira gets wacked in the head with a brown school bag  
Akira: what was that for?! And wats in that a dictionary?!  
Lily with a yuki expression from fruits basket: actually I have two  
Momoko and nymphaea: hahahaha yuki moment!  
Lily: well bye, I'll be getting juice and showing Akira the library  
Nymphaea: Okay onii-chan bye  
Lily and Akira go to the kitchen  
Lily: I wonder how they're doing in there right now * Opens the door*  
Kaoru: Help me you won't get off me!  
Lily: what did he drink/eat  
Takeshi: I love you Kaoru chan!  
Akira: what's up with him?  
Lily: I think I know what he drank...Takeshi can u do me a favor pls* Acts cute and innocent*  
Takeshi: no.  
Lily starts to cry  
Lily: waaa I didn't even tell u my favor u big BAKA! Waaaaa  
Kaoru: see u made her cry I hate u!  
Takeshi: but Kaoru-chan!  
Lily goes behind Takeshi and punches his head  
Takeshi: ow! Wat was that for?!  
Lily: tell Kaoru u love her!  
Takeshi: no way I hate her!  
Kaoru: how did u?  
Lily: if u use violence the effects will stop instantly or u wait a half hour after drinking it  
Akira: y couldn't she wack him?  
Lily: a distraction was needed  
Takeshi: y r u here?  
Lily: two reasons 1 smoothies and 2 gym time!  
Akira: oh gym lets go there and then the library.  
Kaoru: I challenge u to a wrestling match lily!  
Lily: ok  
Takeshi: and I challenge u to DDR!  
Lily: then lets hurry! (She grabs their hands) lets go Akira (and starts running to a room with foot steps on them) we r here, I'll challenge Kaoru first for she asked first and it's the quickest one!  
Kaoru: then lets go!  
They run into the wrestling box in the middle of the room  
Akira: I'll challenge lily in DDR as well!  
Lily: be the ref Akira while Takeshi stretches!  
Akira: ok go!  
Kaoru pounces onto lily but she counters it with a twirl dodge. Kaoru punches and lily takes it in grabbing kaorus shoulder and forces her to the ground  
Akira: done! Winner lily!  
Lily: 2 minutes new record!  
Kaoru: wow lily u r strong!  
Lily: u can really pack a punch, let's do a three way challenge for DDR!  
Takeshi: good idea lily then I can beat Akira!  
Akira: Kaoru keep score pls  
Takeshi: how many songs?  
Lily: 5, me expert pls!  
Akira: me 2  
Takeshi: me 3  
Lily: my immortal! Now  
My immortal plays, they all dance, lily danced gracefully and it looked a bit sad and lonely with all her emotions, song ends  
Takeshi: first time playing that song, and it sucked  
Akira: I got second!  
Lily: I did 1 step a second to slowly.  
Kaoru: but that was perfect!  
Lily: now real sugar baby!  
Song plays, lily dances with all her heart in a little girl way, Akira break danced it and Takeshi just failed, song ends  
Takeshi: r these ur favorite?  
Lily: yep, next song she wolf!  
Song starts, Takeshi did hip hop, Akira break dancing, lily was doing a hip hop break dance mix, song ends  
Akira: so u can hip hop dance 2?  
Lily: of course, I also know ballet, tap, jazz, and I can do the waltz. Oh and the tango!  
Takeshi: I choose now, pump it!  
Song starts, Takeshi is dancing the way they did in the dance video, Akira is still break dancing, lily is like a snake and is doing ballet, song ends  
Takeshi: that's my best song and I lost!?  
Lily: that's ur best?  
Akira: dude I'm tied with her and u have all third places u are a terrible dancer  
Lily: shall we break this tie Akira?  
Akira: YES  
Lily: lets do the tango! I have a different game that'll tell the winner!  
Akira: ok by me  
Lily runs to a different game and grabs Akira's hand  
Lily: shall we begin, it's on tango and creativity mode  
Takeshi: creativity?  
Lily: it means u start with the tango then u dance with the partner in a more free style way.  
Akira: ok by me!  
Lily: u guys get the others here I'll pack the lunch after this, should I tape it so they have something to do while waiting?  
Akira: ya.  
Takeshi and Kaoru leave and lily throws something and a video camera begins to tape  
Lily: shall we begin now?  
Akira: yes  
At first they start with a normal tango but it then becomes the one in another Cinderella story, then the song ends.  
Lily: looks like we are equivalent when it comes to the creative tango, I'll go make the lunch now, just push the red button when everyone gets here.  
Lily runs out of the room  
At 10:55 in the gym room.  
Momoko: wow u guys would make a cute couple, great dancers and lily is so pretty.  
Lily walks into the room in a cute sakura dress with a blue bow on a white hat with Rosé in a cute lime t-shirt that says "my sister is better than you, and is pretty" with jean shorts on  
Lily: so is everyone ready to eat  
All: ya!  
Lily: then follow me. To the orchard!


End file.
